lalaloopsylandiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Storm E. Sky/Animación
Storm E. Sky apareció por primera vez en la película Lalaloopsy Girls: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria L.A.L.A.. Su voz es más grave que sus demás amigas Historia Antes de Somos las Lalaloopsy Storm E. Sky, es una lala proveniente de otras tierras lejanas a Lalaloopsyland la cual viajaba por varias ciudades con el objetivo de ser amada por los lugareñosCanción de Storm E: Won't let a little rain get in my way, Find our way home y Gotta be someplace new. Sin embargo al llegar allá, sin explicitar si es causado por ella o por los demás sólo encuentra conflictos con algunas de ellas/ellos las/los cuales la llaman sarcástica, le rompen su confianza Canción de Storm E: Where do i fit in? , la rechazaron o se sintió rechazada Reacción de Storm E. en Jewel salva a Spot, a la votación no decidida presente en La calma antes de Storm E. y en Storm E. empaca sus maletas dónde ve la estatua de la plaza y al ver que no habían objetos que la representan se siente excluida al punto en dónde llora. La rápida reacción de Storm E implica que pasó por algo similar anteriormente y fue juzgada En el episodio El buen peinado de Spot, Storm E le pregunta a Spot "¿Y no vas a juzgarme?" cuando ella le pide que toque una canción.. Todas estas experiencias volvieron a Storm E. melancólica, con un perfil indiferente fingido Reacción de Storm E. durante la canción Call on friendship y mientras componía la canción: It never rain but it pours y con una tendencia solitaria Canciones de Storm E: Together we're better y I'm a rambler Es notable mencionar que tiene varias guitarras a la vista dentro de su cámper, pero guarda una tuba en uno de sus cajones lo que se podría deducir que este objeto tuvo una relevancia importante en su pasado que provoca que no la muestre. En Somos las Lalaloopsy Trás partir del último lugar, Storm E. llegó a la plaza principal por accidente después de que su cámper quedara sin agua de lluvia como combustible. Posteriormente se descompuso el cámper y por intervención de los mininos quedó varado en un terreno baldío. Por tanto, Storm E. decidió quedarse en el lugar mientras esperaba un día de lluvia para recargar su vehículo. El que su gato quisiera quedarse ahí para impresionar a la gata de Jewel le fue un segundo motivo para quedarse. thumb|Storm E. queriendo dejar Lalaloopsylandia Durante la serie Storm E. puede comportarse genuinamente como una gran amiga intentando apoyar a las suyas cuando están en problemas Spot se pone a ayudar, Jewel hornea un pastel, El día festivo de Storm E., Rosy necesita un abrazo, El té tranquilo de Rosy, El vestido de galleta de Crumbs, El día festivo de Storm E., Forest encuentra un animal extraviado y Cat y Cat están perdidos . Sin embargo ella aún tiene la idea de retirarse del lugar si llegase la lluviaDurante el episodio Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas, ella le comenta a su gato mascota que estar enamorado de la gata de Jewel es un problema, debido a que ella tiene planeado marcharse con él de Lalaloopsylandia y regresar a su vida nómade. esto es debido a sus malas experiencias previas en los otros pueblos y por tanto está acostumbrada a una vida alejada de la compañía, lo cual refleja en sus canciones Where do i fit in?, Together we're better y Boceto de Team of Two. Storm E. también tiene tendencia de decir que quiere irse del lugar cuando discute con alguien sobre cómo resolver un tema en particular (Usualmente Jewel Sparkles Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas (Ella discute con su gato mascota cuando le menciona que tienen que partir de Lalaloopsylandia; y con Jewel sobre el nuevo cambio de imagen de Poodle), Storm E. toma un descanso (Dónde discute con las chicas cuando ellas le pidieron una opinión sobre varios temas) y La gran tormenta de Dot (tras enterarse de que la votación de prohibir la música falló pero no le dijeron directamente la existencia del mismo)) o cuando su lado mentiroso y sarcástico se interpone Spot juega a cupido (Cuando estereotipa a Jewel como alguien esponjosa) y Jewel salva a Spot (Cuando le miente a Spot para tener una excusa de no ir a su galería de arte) thumb|Trás encariñarse con el lugar En realidad, Storm E. si quiere quedarse sólo que no lo admite de forma directa a las chicas o de lo contrario ella le hubiese puesto más dedicación a retirarse como lo hizo en los episodios Storm E. Sky llega rodando y La calma antes de Storm E. llamando a Ace para que recompusiera su cámper o hubiera hablado con Dot más tempranamente pidiéndole que llueva como se ve en el episodio La gran tormenta de Dot. Incluso si tuviera todas las cosas para retirarse hubiera aplazado este evento apropósito o hubiese puesto una excusa para quedarse más tiempo como se ve en el episodio Storm E. empaca sus maletas Durante el episodio Storm E. se siente nostálgica, ella inconscientemente demuestra que le agrada quedarse en Lalaloopsylandia en su canción Float my cares away. Y entre los episodios Jewel salva a Spot a Cat y Cat están perdidos piensa en regresar a su previa estrategia de ser nómade otra vez (Pero nunca lo hace debido al punto anterior) por que se pelea con las chicas al no ir a la gala de su mejor amiga Spot junto con que Jewel aprovecha de promover una ley para prohibir la música ruidosa a lo cual Storm E reacciona negativamente. En Llegan los cielos de Storm E. Sky, ella se queda definitivamente en la plaza principal tras aclarar las cosas con las chicas y enterarse de que es necesitada en el lugar. En Lalaloopsy Girls thumb Storm E. no ha cambiado del todo, sin embargo su lado sarcástico es un tanto limitante en las cosas que ella desea. Un claro ejemplo es en la escena cuando la enérgica Cloud E. Sky descubre que ella y Storm E. son hermanas, con Storm E. diciéndole que no tienen nada en común y que no la ve como una hermana. Esta preocupación por saber el paradero de una triste Cloud trás la discusión entre ellas provoca que pierda el debate contra Jewel Sparkles por abandono. Apariciones Películas *''Lalaloopsy Girls: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria L.A.L.A.'' Serie de Netflix *''(Storm E. aparece en todos los episodios)'' Relaciones Referencias Categoría:Personajes de Películas